


sunshine doesn't last forever

by bokettoo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, High School, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Volleyball, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokettoo/pseuds/bokettoo
Summary: once upon a summer daydream, there was junhee and mee. who had a summer camp romance. junhee got scared of a long distance relationship as they were attending a private school and formed a lie.





	1. ➳ one

mee and junhee were their campsite's sweethearts, being a fiery and yet flirtatious couple, but soft and well-mannered in front of their campers and superiors. junhee and mee had always felt like they were able to tell each other their secrets, and the other would always know the person better than they known themselves. that's how amazing their love was compared to mee's past relationships.

short, not mannered at all whatsoever, lies were hidden, and only mee would be the analytic one and know her partner well. it was never a win-win situation with mee's relationships until junhee came along to the camp, and became a counselor.

jun would close the door to one of the cabins, locking it quickly before gently pushing mee to one of the walls, making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in the dog tag necklace he got with his friends from a while back before he went to summer camp. he put his hands on her clothed waist and gently pecked everywhere on her glowing, rosy face except her slightly-chapped and swollen lips, making mee let out a quiet, puppy-like whine, that rumbled from her throat, making junhee let out a small chuckle, his hot breath on mee's forehead, as he pressed a long kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look down at his love.

"you're just like a kid, are you sure you're a counselor?"

"you've seen me with the kids junhee!"

mee said as junhee stopped admiring her, and was now just pecking her cheeks, down to her jawline, where he pushed back her soft, dark brown hair, and down to her neck, before raising his head up, his cheeks dusted with rosy pink.

"i can't believe summer is ending soon."

junhee whimpered softly, pressing his forehead against mee's, pushing her hair back behind her ear, giving her a small smile. the two lovers were going to be apart from each other, and god did it kill the two. they both went to boarding schools, either all girls or all boys, and they would be having a long distance relationship.

or well so she thought.

mee pressed her forehead against junhee's, as he put his soft, slightly clammy hand on her cheek, and mee put her smaller warm hand on top of his. oh god, she was head over heels for him, and he was too for her, but deep down in his head, his head pounded, his heart rate went faster and faster, it threatening to pounce out of his ribcage.

it wasn't like junhee was ashamed of mee and his relationship, he was quite happy and proud of their relationship. he was just scared of having a long distance relationship. it wasn't his first long-distance, but he just didn't want mee to cheat on him, or he longed for her presence way too much, and he would end up not focusing on his priorities- i mean, mee was a priority, but he wanted to graduate, and be top of his class. he was apart of the student committee, and he had been there as soon as he came to his boarding school. he didn't want a relationship to get in the way.

"mee?"

"mhm?"

"meee."

"i'm listening!"

"i truly do love you, but there's a vast difference between love and true love. true love knows no depth. it's- it's just this endless tunnel that sweeps you up in the whirlwind and i can never ever quite free from it. it stays with me. and i hope it could stay with you. true love to me isn't ordinary. it doesn't come around often and that's how i know my love for you is genuine."

and it wasn't like he didn't love mee as much as she loved him, junhee loved her so much. but high school is rough, and they both knew that. mee could handle a relationship like theirs, i mean... she was a playgirl at her school for a reason.

but... junhee however, he ended up releasing out, a sweet, little white lie. due to all his stresses, his anxiety and his fear of not wanting to lose her.

however, his fear ended up becoming the reason of losing her.

he spilled out the sweet, sweet lie before school had started, and ignored her.

'i never loved you. you were just there to replace her for those few months. did you really think i would fall for someone like you? i know who you are, kang mee. a playgirl. someone who just uses manipulative men to not feel lonely.'

'i'm sorry.'  
read 11:11 pm

he left her crying and in the dark, and didn't bother to look back at what he did to her.

and mee realized the kisses that he gave her were meant to just suffocate her after. and she had finally broke. there wasn't any sparkles in her eyes when she smiled. it was as if she was always somewhere else. her head, perhaps? or maybe a whole different reality. a reality with him.

mee had gradually became slightly more reserved, and she always fumbled for her words. it was as if she was afraid to utter a word. she couldn't just disappear from the popular reality she lived in when she was in school, but now... she just, always seemed unsure of herself, insecure. her body radiated the exact opposite of confidence in it's aura.

but she tried to fake it all. she faked it all for those who had deeply cared for her, making a bright image for everyone. her superiors, her friends, classmates, people who adored her— everyone.  
]


	2. ➳ two

oh god. school has finally started after a week of kang mee finding out that she was used by park junhee, and the school had announced something in both junhee and mee's school.

"attention, all students of ewha girls' academy. to the gymnasium please, we have an announcement. all homeroom teachers, bring your students down to the gymnasium in a calm manner."

junhee's school, bugil academy was surprisingly in ewha academy, and were sitting down peacefully.

mee was already sitting down on the stage, fiddling with her turned off microphone. she was going to do announcements for the school. she already knew about the whole thing that was happening. she was the representative of ewha academy, and the representative of bugil academy sat beside mee.

she turned her head around to introduce herself, and she paused, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"it's a pleasure to meet you. kang mee, representative of ewha girls academy. your name is?" she asked, trying to at least be nice.

the representative of bugil academy turned his head, and gave a small smile, before pausing.

mee saw junhee's eyes. the eyes that was in her mind ever since school started.  
"p-park junhee, representative of bugil academy.. m-mee-"

"students of ehwa girls academy and bugil academy! may i have your attention please?"

mee turned her head to look at the two principals of the two academies, pressing her lips together, ignoring junhee, as he looked at her in awe.

she never acted like this to him— he knew mee as this sweet counsellor who knew everyone at their campsite by heart. a well-known counsellor that was there ever since she was a kid. the little kid that gave everyone the brightest smile. she was the brightest camper there, but this mee..

she's more mature, analytical. the sparkle is still there in her eyes, but... it's slightly faded.

junhee, what the hell did you do to her?

mee and junhee couldn't listen to this at all, they were both focused on their ex. but only one thing caught both of their attention.

"we will be combining both bugil and ewha academy, into whimoon academy!"

mee wasn't phased, however. she knew it was happening eventually. bugil and ewha was growing smaller and smaller, and since they were nearby, they ended up combining the two schools, changing it into a school called whimoon academy.

so now people would now be changing mascots, changing uniforms, jerseys, the whole layout of the school. they'd be combining the two schools.  
"may i have the two representatives of bugil academy and ewha academy come up?"

mee smiled at people, and stood up as she put her papers on the pedestal table, taking her microphone, while junhee was standing beside her, his hands behind his back as he let mee talk first.

"i know you all must be shocked. but since ewha academy and bugil academy are both growing smaller and smaller, it will be a big benefit for all of us. it is a really big challenge to keep a school up and running, but since school consolidation will result in significant and recurring cost savings, so this will not threaten any existing services or facilities nearby." mee spoke with a calm tone in her voice, even if mentally she was freaking the fuck out.

"but we are also having bugil academy come into our dorms, since we need construction to start at bugil academy. by the time this is all done, we hope we can form friendships with everyone in both academies. anyways, time for announcements for ehwa."

junhee drowned out her voice and kept looking at her. he couldn't drift his eyes away from her. it was just like a spell mee had. people can't take their eyes off of her. she's a perfectionist in everything. grades, volleyball, her looks- everything, so that nobody could pick on her, but she had so many flaws that people could still pick up.

it's interesting really, she's dated so much people for them to be happy, and she thought junhee was different. and he was. but not for a while. he seemed just like the rest.

all because of that simple little white lie. it wasn't even a white lie. the white lie absorbed all the darkness and fear junhee had, just to throw all of that onto mee.


End file.
